Halo
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Remember those walls I built, Well baby they're tumbling down, And they didn't even put up a fight, They didn't even make a sound." Just a short little one-shot. Mild fluff alert! Triple H/Stephanie McMahon


**A/N** - This is just something that came to me when this song came on the radio yesterday. The lyrics/song belong to Beyonce Knowles. Hopefully this will keep you guys going until I can get an update posted. I know the ending is super cheesy but I just couldn't help myself lol and it fitted in with the song perfectly. As always, please R and R!!

* * *

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin' in the light of your Halo  
I got my angel now_

The early morning light pierced through the spaces in the blinds, casting an orange hue over the room. It touched his golden hair, almost making it glow against the white of the pillow it lay on. She reached out to touch it, loving the feel of the silky strands through her fingers. He moaned slightly in his sleep, his arm stretching across the small distance between them to rest against her bare stomach making her heart flip in her chest. It was always the little things with him. She never expected to feel this way about anybody, didn't think it was possible. But he worked his way into her heart so quickly that she had to stop and remind herself that he was real. Her hand caressed his stubbly cheek, his warm skin working its way through her. Every time he touched her she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She had never let anybody get so deep. Lying here beside him as the sun bathed them both in its warm rays she knew why. They couldn't make her heart beat faster with a simple glance in her direction. They couldn't send her head spinning with their kiss. And they couldn't make her feel so much just by the small act of watching them sleep. But he was different. She let him in. She let him in so deeply that he was part of her now. As she pulled his arm tighter around her body, she knew she wouldn't change this feeling for the world.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Look at me," he whispered huskily, his voice passionate with his lust for her. She opened her eyes. He was staring right at her. She felt as though his dark eyes were looking right into her soul. A tight sensation gripped her chest before the overwhelming need to feel him inside of her took over. He made her feel so alive. She willingly gave herself to him, crying out in pleasure when they finally joined as one. His eyes never left hers. He was watching her, taking her in. His powerful gaze made the feelings she was experiencing all the more intense. She locked her eyes with his, drawing him in, silently letting him know that she was his just as he was hers.

"I love you," she mouthed just before his lips crashed against hers. He kissed her as if it's the last time he'll ever taste her lips. She knows he's letting her know that he feels the same way without having to even utter a word. He was everything to her. She'd never let him go.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

The board room was full with all eyes on her father. He demanded their attention. She tried to concentrate but just couldn't do it. She saw him everywhere and in everything. He was always at the front of her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Her fingers twiddled with the pen they held. She had stopped listening a few minutes ago. Every time she looked to the front of the room she so desperately wanted to look at him. But she couldn't. Nobody knew. Not even her dad. Suddenly she felt as if she was being watched. Her heart began to beat faster just knowing that it was him. She raised her head, her eyes immediately meeting his. She knew he was thinking exactly the same. But right now he didn't seem to care. He was looking at her as if she were the only person in the room. Part of her was worried in case somebody saw them. The other part was lost in his stare. She loved him. She loved him so badly sometimes all she wanted to do was spend the day in his arms. His eyes sparkled as his head tilted slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. It was a smile meant solely for her. Her chest grew tight. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Shane staring at them curiously but she didn't even bother trying to hide her feelings. Even if she did, his feelings were written all over his face. If there was ever a look that said I love you it was his expression right now. Shane's staring became more insistent but she ignored him. She wanted to get lost in his eyes. He never failed to draw her in. She prayed that spark would never fade away.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me to the ground again_

She refused the third drink sent her way. She was flattered but they obviously didn't know she was waiting for someone. She didn't even bother to look and see the men trying to impress her. Why would she? There was only one man that she wanted, that she needed. She was addicted to him. To his smell. To the feel of his body pressed against hers. To his taste. To the way he nibbled on her lips after bruising them with his kiss. To the feelings he stirred inside of her every time they touched. She needed him like the very air she breathed. As a child she had believed in fairytales. Growing up changed all that. But this was more than a fairytale. They went deeper than that. Falling for him had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Loving him was easy. Sometimes she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. And she was. She'd never experienced such intense, powerful emotions for anybody before. Even if somebody tied a rope to her feet they couldn't bring her back to reality. She was madly in love. There was no changing that. Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft whisper in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck before taking his seat. The light from the streetlamp outside shined in through the window behind him, illuminating his figure. His white shirt looked like it was glowing around the edges. Every time the sun hits his body he seems to glow, like an angel. She smiled as she thought about that. He had been her white knight. He had become her lover. And he would forever be her angel.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now__  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it won't fade away_


End file.
